One time thing
by axelmaniac
Summary: Just a random Tyson and Cesaro fanfic. Decided to write one since there are like no fics about them. Warnings; Smut. Paring; Tyson/Cesaro. Short mentions of Nattie/Paige.


"One… two… three!" The crowd counted as the refs hands came down for the counts. They did it, they finally captured the tag team championships, and to say they were happy was a complete understatement. TJ got up off the mat as Claudio climbed into the ring. The ref handed each of them a tag team championship, and they held it above their heads. As they were celebrating inside the ring, Natalya climbed inside as he hugged TJ tightly, before she turned her attention to Claudio, as she hugged him too. Now, she grabbed both of their arms and raised them up as the crowd continued to cheer for the newly crowned champions. They now got out of the ring as the three walked up the ramp and onto the stage before they headed to the back. "We did it!" TJ said as he was clearly in the happiest mood of his life right now. "I'm so proud of you." Nattie spoke as she hugged her husband once again.

Claudio always seemed to be a little uneasy around the couple, mainly because he was jealous of their relationship. He wanted something like that, but not with just anyone. He wanted that kind of relationship with his fellow partner, TJ. His feelings for him weren't that obvious, but Nattie managed to pick up on the feelings. Of course TJ had no idea about them, so Nattie and Claudio did their best to keep it from him, that until if he managed to catch on. "So, how about we have a night out, just the three of us?" Claudio spoke as he smiled at the three. "I think I'm going to head in a bit early tonight, but why don't you two go?" She spoke as she brushed some of the blonde and pink hair out of her eyes. "Sounds good to me." TJ smiled as he looked up at his partner. "Great, we'll go and get changed. I'll see you later, Nattie." The Swiss superstar said as he walked away from the couple and went back towards the locker room.

"I'll see you later. Love you, beautiful." TJ spoke as he looked at his wife, before the two shared a very passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, she smiled. "Love you too, handsome. I'll see you later. Have fun!" She said as she turned to walk off towards the divas locker room to change out of her dominatrix attire. He started as he watched his lover walk off and when she disappeared, he too turned to walk off towards the locker room. When he got there, he opened the door as he walked inside as he let the door close behind him. "Claudio?" He called out as he stepped further into the locker room. He then noticed that his partners ring attire was on the floor, so he assumed he was in the shower. His mind started to flood with thoughts and images that he wasn't supposed to be thinking of. He secretly had feelings for his partner, but he couldn't say anything due to the relationship he has with Nattie.

He walked over to locker area that had his stuff inside as he unzipped his bag and pulled out of a pair of street clothes. He then stripped himself out of his wrestling attire, until he was completely naked. Now, he grabbed himself a towel out of his bag as he walked to the shower area. Little did he know, his partner was going to be right there as he walked in, so he got the best sight in the world of his beautiful hairy ass. "We were amazing out here." He grinned as he walked over to the shower that was directly across from the larger superstar. He pressed the button as the water turned on as he quietly moaned. The warm water felt amazing against his muscles. He placed his head under the water as he let the water run over his head, before he turned around and let the water run down his back.

Claudio was in heaven right now. He had his partner across from him, completely naked, and god he was beautiful. He looked over at him a few times, sneaking a few beautiful peeks here and there. TJ caught onto it and too started to sneak a couple of peeks. With his luck in this moment, Claudio's cock began to get head, until he was painfully hard. He tried to hide it from his partner, but TJ saw it. He then walked over to the larger male as he grinned. "Need some help with that, handsome?" He asked as he reached his hand around and wrapped it around his thick uncut cock as he began to stroke him. "TJ, you're married." He said as he pushed him away carefully. Yeah, he wanted this to happen, but he couldn't let TJ destroy his married because of him. "Come on, Claudio. Don't be like that." He said as he walked over to him once again, before he wrapped his hand around his cock again. Little did he know, Nattie and him had agreed to explore their sexualities. Nattie got to get with someone of her choosing and TJ got to do the same. This time, he didn't push him away; instead he simply moaned and let the smaller superstar do what he wanted. He's finally getting what he's wanted for a long while now. He continued to stroke his partner as he kept a fast pace. He got in front of him as he dropped to his knees. He stopped stroking the male as he took the head of his cock inside his mouth. He slowly inched his way down, until his entire thick cock was deep inside his throat. He managed to hold himself down on the massive cock for a few moments, before he pulled up as he began to bob his head. "F-Fuck, TJ." He moaned as he ran his hand through his head, before he grabbed a fist full of hair. The more his partner worked on his cock, the closer he was to erupting deep inside his throat. He wanted more though, so he planned on getting it. He roughly tugged on his hair as he pulled him off of his cock, as he now looked down at him. "Gonna fuck you so hard." He growled lustfully as he let go of his hair. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Claudio." He grinned as he turned himself around and got down on all fours, with his ass in the air.

"Fuck, such a beautiful sight." Claudio grinned as he down on his knees and spread his cheeks. He used the water that was coming down on the two as lube as he pushed his two thick fingers inside of his tight heat. He moved them around, before he started to move them in and out of him, opening up his tight heat. Once he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out of his ass, as he now lined himself up. Without any warning, he slammed his entire length inside him, which caused him to scream out with a mix of pain and pleasure. The larger superstar wasted no time on bucking his hips as he slammed hard inside of him. TJ loved this, especially the complete roughness that he was getting. He grabbed a hold of his own cock as he began to stroke himself. As he did that, he matched the thrusts with the strokes. He now grabbed a fist full of his hair as he tugged on it, while he pulled his head back slightly. "Gonna cum…" He growled as he tugged a bit harder on his hair, as he slammed inside him still. "Fucking cum inside me." TJ screamed as he shot his load all over the floor and his hand, which caused his ass to tighten around Claudio's thick cock. That sent him over the edge as he slammed deep inside him, before he began to shoot his massive load inside him. Once he was finished, he let go of his hair as he pulled out of him. "Fucking amazing." He said as he stood up and pulled his partner up with him.

The two cleaned themselves off before they stepped out of the shower. The two wrapped a towel around their waists as they walked into the locker room area. When they did, they walked over to their stuff as he quickly dried off and got dressed in their street attires. Now, the two packed their things up and walked out of the locker room. "I think I'm going to head in early tonight, I'm tired." Claudio said as he grinned at the smaller superstar. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he wondered off and hoped that Nattie hadn't left yet. Thankfully, she didn't. "Nattie!" He called out as he walked over to her as he smiled. "Decided we'll do the drinks tomorrow night." He said. "That's fine. Did you and Claudio have fun?" She asked with the biggest smirk on her face. "Well, yes." He said as he grinned back at her. "Good, because Paige and I had fun too." She said as she watched Paige walk by with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm glad, now… it's our turn to have some fun." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her close. The two now walked out of the building and to the parking lot so they could have a some fun of their own.


End file.
